


Sparks and fireworks

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When G!P Quinn kisses her, Rachel sees sparks. And when Quinn fucks her? Fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and fireworks

_Sparks._ That was what Rachel saw with Quinn’s mouth pressed against hers, nimble fingers worked on unbuttoning her blouse, slow and steady, as her lips glided along the crook of Rachel’s neck and shoulder. Quinn’s breath was warm on her skin, and Rachel had to grip the blonde’s strong shoulders to keep herself from falling off her lap.

Sure, she would still land on the soft mattress if ever she fell, but it would interrupt the moment and Rachel didn’t want that to happen. She felt Quinn smile against her throat, just as she finished undoing the last button on her blouse.

Grasping Quinn’s face with both her hands, Rachel pulled her head for a deep kiss and started a rocking motion with her hips. Heat pooled in her lower belly as she felt Quinn’s cock beginning to stir in her pants, the forming prominence lightly pressing at Rachel’s crotch.

With a lazy purr of her name, Quinn pushed off Rachel’s blouse and slid her hands towards the back of her shoulders, rolling her hips in time with Rachel’s rocking. Rachel moaned softly and trailed her fingers down Quinn’s body, until she came in contact with her clothed penis. She traced its outline, feeling its thickness and hardness through the soft material of Quinn’s slacks.

Quinn groaned as Rachel gave it a light squeeze and promptly slapped her hand away before she could slip it inside and yank her straining erection from its confines. At this, Rachel whined in displeasure, but Quinn simply smirked and continued kissing her way down Rachel’s neck.

“Hmm,” Quinn hummed and sank her teeth on Rachel’s pulse point, her fingers making quick work on the hook of Rachel’s bra. Rachel released a shaky gasp and hugged Quinn tighter, her hips moving fervently to feel more of the blonde’s hard-on.

“God, Quinn,” Rachel moaned.

Growling lowly, Quinn raised Rachel’s skirt until it bunched up around her waist, then placed her right hand on Rachel’s clothed sex. Rachel released a silent cry at the feeling of Quinn’s palm on her cunt, her jaw quivering while Quinn stroked her teasingly.

“Wow, I’ve only been kissing you but you’re already hot and wet,” Quinn chuckled, pushing Rachel’s panties aside to expose her wet folds.

Rachel whimpered and dropped her head on Quinn’s shoulder, making quiet mewling noises as the blonde teased her glistening pussy lips with her fingers. Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment at the fact that she was already so worked up to the point of wetness when they weren’t even naked yet.

And yet, she couldn’t help herself. Just _feeling_ Quinn’s cock on any part of her body did that to her.

“Then again, just thinking about your sexy self gets me so hard,” Quinn husked, rocking upwards so that she could press her hard-on against Rachel’s thigh. “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight you’ll see _stars_ ,” she added with a hungry growl that made Rachel feel more of the heat between her legs.   

Whining in anticipation, Rachel nodded and bucked her hips, eager for Quinn to slip her fingers inside her dripping entrance. She didn’t even care that it was unfair that Quinn already got to touch her pussy so soon, and all she was able to do was give the blonde’s dick a small squeeze before she was immediately deprived of it.

“Would you like that, Rachel? Do you want me to pound your pussy until you're screaming my name?”

Too caught up in her arousal, Rachel whimpered and nodded again. Dissatisfied by the lack of verbal response, Quinn pinched Rachel’s clit, prompting her to squeak a high-pitched ‘yes’.

Quinn smirked and stroked Rachel’s blushing folds, gathering wetness before sliding in two of her fingers, eliciting a guttural moan. Kissing Rachel’s cheek, Quinn buried her digits knuckles-deep inside her leaking cunt and curled her fingers, rubbing Rachel’s contracting walls.

Small sparks of electricity jolted through Rachel’s thighs, prompting her to jerk forward and moan in satisfaction at the slick sensations of Quinn’s fingers sliding smoothly in and out of her cunt. Quinn curled her fingers in a come-hither motion, rubbing her wet heat.

Throwing her head back, Rachel basked in the pleasure of Quinn’s digits leisurely sliding in and out of her, at the slickness of her cunt. Quinn pressed her thumb to her clit and gently pushed and circled the tight bundle of nerves, bringing Rachel to a new high. Her legs jerked at the newfound sensations, and she felt Quinn grin against her skin.

“I can’t wait to get my cock in this tight little hole,” Quinn husked, the sultry sound sending shivers down Rachel’s spine.

Sweat breaking out of her brow, Rachel made a small, strangled noise and bucked her hips urgently, and Quinn hastened her pace. Though fast, the movements of her digits remained smooth, much to Rachel’s amazement. She was already losing control what with Quinn finger-fucking her, the wet noises of her pussy showing just how much she _wanted_ it.

“ _Ah, fuck!_ ” Rachel squealed, gushing all over Quinn’s fingers as she suddenly came.

Chuckling, Quinn twisted and scissored her fingers, prolonging Rachel’s orgasm. Then she slid out, and Rachel bit back a disappointed groan at the loss. With shaky hands, Rachel unbuttoned Quinn’s dress shirt and forcefully pushed it off, her mouth seeking Quinn’s in a hungry kiss.

Not one to be defeated, Quinn pushed Rachel onto her back and hovered over her, eyes glazed over with lust. Rachel shuddered and shrank, the predatory look on Quinn’s face reminding her of a lion. Quinn touched her thigh, and Rachel lifted her hips in reflex, allowing Quinn to take off her skirt.

She held her position, waiting for her panties to come next to join the pile of clothes on the floor. But before that, Quinn stripped right down to her boxers, giving Rachel the delicious view of the thick outline of her dick.

Slowly, Quinn pulled Rachel’s panties down her legs, exposing her shaven sex to hungry hazel eyes. Quinn purred her appreciation at the delectable sight of Rachel, naked and spread wide open for her.

“Let me see your cock, please,” Rachel begged, her fingers itching to grasp Quinn’s erect length.

Quinn grinned and cupped her bulge, lightly stroking it to tease Rachel. “Then take my boxers off.”

Rachel eagerly scrambled to her knees and hooked her thumbs on the waistband of Quinn’s boxers. She tugged it down swiftly and moaned in delight as Quinn’s heavy cock sprang free, the bulbous head slapping against her lower stomach. Quinn arched an eyebrow, as if to say ‘what are you waiting for?’

Parting her lips, Rachel curled a fist around the base of Quinn’s shaft and lowered her mouth to the head, sucking gently on the tip. She licked up Quinn’s salty precum, swirling her tongue around the tip and dipping it in the weeping slit.

Rachel cupped Quinn’s balls and sucked them in her mouth, her expression wanton as she stroked Quinn’s thick meat. She worked her tongue up and down, licking the whole length before sliding it past her swollen lips. Quinn groaned and pushed Rachel’s head, until she was sheathed all the way in the brunette’s mouth.

Because of her lack of gag reflex, Rachel was able to smoothly take in the whole length of Quinn’s erection. Quinn had her eyes closed, mumbling praises about having Rachel’s lips wrapped around her throbbing girth.

“I love your mouth so much, baby. Especially when it’s stuffed with my cock,” Quinn grinned and stroked Rachel’s scalp.

Wordlessly, Rachel hollowed her cheeks and sucked, relishing in the taste of Quinn’s thick meat. Her head spun at the heady taste, tongue sweeping every inch from the tip right down to her balls. She bobbed her head up and down, flexing her throat and slurping harshly, her nose bumping against Quinn’s lower belly.

Quinn’s fists closed around the sheets, hips jerking with every harsh suck of Rachel’s lips. Her shaft swelled, and then she exploded inside Rachel’s mouth with a long, guttural groan. Rachel kept her mouth around Quinn’s prick and sucked her dry, moaning at the addicting taste of her semen.

“Shit, that was so good. C’mere, Rach,” Quinn mumbled, curling her index finger in a come-hither motion.

Rachel giggled, kissed the tip of Quinn’s prick, and nuzzled her balls with her nose before climbing up. Her cunt dripped come, already begging for attention. Begging to be filled with Quinn’s thick cock.

Quinn smiled and rolled Rachel onto her back, her dick still hard and poking Rachel’s thigh. She lifted her hips, breath hitching as the head of Quinn’s shaft grazed her pussy lips. Her breaths came in shallow gasps, eyes fluttering shut as she relished in the way Quinn’s cock rubbed up against her.

Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more of the teasing, Quinn pushed herself all the way in with a quiet groan, her girth stretching Rachel to the fullest. Quinn’s cock felt bigger when inside her, thick and hot and pulsing with the occasional twitch, like it was happy to be buried deep in her pussy.

She cooed and clenched her muscles, drawing out another deep groan from Quinn.

“ _Fuck._ I love this pussy,” Quinn husked, circling her hips, pelvis grinding against Rachel’s. “So warm and wet, and-“ Rachel smirked and squeezed as tightly as she could, cutting Quinn off abruptly. “-tight! Fuck, stop clenching my dick,” she hissed, clamping her teeth down on Rachel’s shoulder.

“Can’t help myself, baby,” Rachel purred, her lips brushing alongside Quinn’s jaw. “Not when you’re making me feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Quinn drew out and pushed back in, the motion making Rachel moan and sigh happily. Inch by delicious inch, Quinn filled her up right to the hilt, her walls relaxing to give way to the intrusion.

“Oh, Quinn. Yes, that’s it. Give my pussy your cock…” Rachel shuddered, rocking back in time with Quinn’s deep thrusts. Her balls slapped gently against her ass, hips working a steady rhythm in pushing and pulling.

Quinn merely grunted, her thrusts picking up in speed until she was plowing harshly into Rachel’s dripping pussy. Rachel shrieked and jerked, chanting Quinn’s name in praise. She was on cloud nine, with Quinn skillfully bringing her to ecstasy, slamming down to pound her cunt at an unforgiving pace.

There was no softness in the way Quinn was taking her, only roughness and an animalistic desire to fuck her until she forgot everything. And it was working. Rachel could barely think of anything else other than Quinn’s dick plunging in and out of her sopping pussy, tearing out the loudest screams from her throat.

“Oh! AH! Y-yesssss! Pound me, Quinn!” Rachel sobbed, arching high off the bed as Quinn slammed roughly down on her.

“Take it, Rach. Your hot pussy loves being pounded by my cock, doesn’t it?” Quinn smirked, knees planted firmly on the bed, pelvis meeting Rachel’s.

“Quinn! Oh, Quinn! Yes! _Yes!_ Fuck me good!” Rachel moaned, delirious with the ecstatic pleasure that crashed over her. She gripped the sheets tightly in both hands, writhing and squirming underneath Quinn not because she wanted to get away, but because she wanted more.

Wanted _more_ of that addicting feeling stirring within her, of Quinn’s prick driving her insane with lust.

“I’m gonna come,” Quinn growled, pinned Rachel down on the bed, and fucked her faster.

Rachel gasped, her pussy fluttering around Quinn’s pulsing cock, and she cried out Quinn’s name as she came. If there were sparks when Quinn kissed her, then there were _fireworks_ when Quinn fucked her fast and good.

Her cries turned into moans as Quinn shot her semen deep inside her in hot streams. Rachel shuddered, lips trembling as a mini-orgasm shook her core. Before she could make heads or tails of everything else, Quinn had flipped her onto her stomach, the head of her shaft rubbing against her slit.

Rachel clenched the sheets in anticipation, a loud moan of satisfaction escaping her as Quinn’s cock slid back inside her. Quinn pulled back, until only the head of her prick remained inside Rachel’s hole, and quickly rammed herself back inside. Her hips slammed against Rachel’s ass, her groans mingling with Rachel’s ecstatic screams.

Sobbing Quinn’s name, Rachel pushed back against her, meeting every drop of her hips. Quinn rocked forward, pounding Rachel’s slippery pussy as roughly as she could manage. Fucking her, fucking her, _fucking her._

Rachel saw _stars_. She started babbling nonsense, clutching onto the sheets for dear life.

“Quinn! Yes-pussy-fuck,” Rachel gasped, unable to form coherent thoughts by this point.

“What did you say?” Quinn smirked, clearly pleased that she could reduce Rachel Berry to an incoherent mess. In her daze, Rachel could only shake her head. “What does your pussy want?”

“C-come, your come,” Rachel managed to strain out, clenching her walls tight around Quinn’s cock in emphasis. “Want your come…”

In response, Quinn shoved forward, making Rachel dizzy. Her throat was hoarse from all the screaming she had done, and yet, she couldn’t stop voicing her pleasure. Her cunt throbbed and tightened of its own accord, sucking Quinn in deeper.

Moaning weakly, Rachel fell right into the brink of her orgasm, her breathing uneven as she shuddered uncontrollably. Still, Quinn plowed into her, stretching her, emptying her, and stretching her back again.

With one final shove of her hips, Quinn buried herself all the way inside, cock swelling with each thick spurt she spilled inside Rachel’s cunt.

 _Fireworks,_ she thought, with a dazed smile as the warmth of Quinn’s sticky come filled her.

“That was explosive,” Rachel remarked lazily, happy with how much come Quinn pumped inside her pussy.

Quinn smirked and said, “It sure was.”


End file.
